


I Always Accomplish My Mission, Does It Matter How?

by PresenceOfVoid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor, Connor as a thot, Creampie, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Enthusiastic Consent, Gay, I had a dream of Connor being a total slut for a mission, I needed this in my life, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexy Times, Software Instability, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hank, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Voyeurism, Why is Connor is fuckable wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresenceOfVoid/pseuds/PresenceOfVoid
Summary: Connor and Hank go undercover to strike a deal with a potential witness. Of course, this witness realizes how sexy Connor is, and so sexy stuff happens. Connor/Hank/OC.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have one wet dream about Connor and I need to write about it lmao.

 Connor really didn’t think that deviant hunting would be this complicated. No, scratch that, he didn’t expect it to involve this many humans.

 Hank and he had interrogated the entire street where the deviant was last seen. Even checking the security cameras in some of the parking lots didn’t help much. There weren’t many. That’s probably why Hank likes this street so much, other than it being the home of his favorite burger place. Hank was beginning to tire of walking so much, his breathing was being more and more labored.

 “Would you like to take a break, Lieutenant?” Connor inquired. Hank stopped and leaned against a street light. “Yeah….. Much appreciated….” Hank slid down onto the pavement. “While we’re here, we should look over the information we received to see if we missed anything.” Hank took out his tablet. “An android was seen causing some trouble in the middle of the street. It somehow convinced everyone involved to start physically fighting. The android must’ve been out of uniform, probably why you couldn’t see it in the video footage. Too many bodies in a mash-up to catch it.”

 Connor thought about that for a minute. “Maybe we should question the people involved…” 

“No point in trying.” The guy who ran the burger joint, Gary, yelled from where he was. Connor was kind of impressed at Gary’s hearing. “Those guys are discreet as fuck, they won’t tell you anything unless they get something in return.”

 “What, should we pay ‘em?” Hank asked, already annoyed by the greediness of some people.

 “Hell yeah. But, I do know one of those guys will start talking for a cheap price.” Connor approached Gary. “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, there isn’t much you would have to do to get that guy bending at your will.” Gary looked Connor up and down in a suggestive way. Connor caught on, but he wasn’t really sure of the effectiveness of this method. “Well, if it doesn’t involve a shitload of money I have to get from the Department, I’m in.” Hank breathed out from his resting spot. “It seems to be the best option. The fewer officers involved, the better. I doubt Lieutenant would want another reason for the Department to “Be on his ass”, as he puts it.” Gary laughed at that. “Well, I know just the thing to help you.”

 

 

 If being out of his uniform embarrassed Connor in any way, wearing the outfit Gary had given him was the cherry to complete the figurative sundae of shame. Hank seemed to think otherwise though, what with him being unable to look directly at Connor and an angry red blush spreading across his cheeks.

 “Well, Gary was certainly right. You fit right in.” He commented. Connor didn’t like the thought of that.

 Gary had directed them to a gay bar, the nearest one in fact. But androids weren’t allowed, and the person they were looking for certainly wouldn’t want to talk to some dressed up machine according to him. So, for the first time, Connor had to change.

 He wore an oversized t-shirt, white with pink bubble letters that spelled out “Baby Slut”. Leggings with rips up each side covered his legs, with black boots on his feet. Hank decided to give Connor some minty gum to chew to complete the “Complete Thot” look that Gary guaranteed would attract the guy.

 “...Why couldn’t you dress your part as well?” Connor mumbled in a much more frustrated tone than he was going for. “ I am dressed my part.” Hank retorted, gesturing to the simple suit and tie he was wearing. “As long as I’m beside you, people will know that you’re with me. And that’s the plan. The guy finds you attractive so he’ll be coming to me wondering about you. I won’t let him until he tells us what we need to know.”

 “But why would he find anything remotely interesting about me?” Hank shook his head. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it until you need to.” He ruffled Connor’s hair and walked straight to the drink bar, Connor following close behind.

 As they sat down, Hank whispered under his breath. “Now, if we’re really gonna catch this guy, you gotta look like you want the attention. Try flirting with some guys, but don’t be too obvious. We don’t need the whole place kissing your ass.”

 “Understood.” Connor closed his eyes for a moment, downloading some information. ‘Eye contact can be a great way to flirt. A lewd look can have a man feeling like a million dollars! Try making eye contact and doing something suggestive, like blowing a kiss or winking.’

 Connor turned around in his seat and opened his eyes. First guy to catch his eye he winked at. The guy spluttered, spilling a bit of his drink on his shirt. ‘Good, it’s effective.’ Connor thought, slightly amused.

 The second guy got an eyebrow wiggle, the third got a smirk. So far the men he paid any mind were falling for his advance like dominos. He had no idea he could have this effect on anyone. It made him feel… Confident? If it was even a feeling? He shouldn’t be feeling anything, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it.

 When he made eye contact with a sixth guy something clicked. It was a large man with chestnut hair in a man bun and a full grown beard. The exact description Gary gave them. He had a bag with him and he was sitting alone at a table for two at the far end of the room. Connor licked his lips at him before scanning him.

Johnson, Melvin

Born: 06/15/2003 - Interior Decorator

Criminal Record: Illegal Drug Possession

 Nothing too bad. Connor refocused his vision. The guy had clearly seen Connor licking his lips, as he was staring at him with a surprised look on his face. Connor lingered his gaze, throwing him a playful smile before turning back around to face the bar.

 “Did you see him?” He asked. “Yeah, I did. You’re doing a lot better than I thought, Connor.” Hank smirked at him, sipping a whiskey that he must’ve ordered while Connor was busy with his task.

 Before Connor could reply he registered a tap on his shoulder. When he turned his head he came face to face with a lollipop. Behind it was Melvin.

 “I hope you don’t mind sweets as a greeting present. I just couldn’t stop thinking about how cute you are.” He cooed. Connor smiled warmly at him. “I don’t mind in the slightest. Who may you be?”

 “People call me M, how about you?”

 “Just call me Baby.” Connor purred. Melvin visibly shivered, as did Hank. “Well, Baby, you here alone?”

 Connor nudged Hank. “Hmm? Oh, who’s this?” Hank asked, pretending he had no idea what he could possibly want. “A new friend. Can I go play with him, please _Sir_?”

 It took all of Hank’s willpower not to choke on his whiskey. He had to admit, the plastic asshole had skills, though he wasn’t gonna go on and admit that no matter how much his boner made his pants feel tight. “Now, now. You know good and well I’m not gonna give you to just anyone. Did you not see what happened recently, how do I know he won’t attack you?”

 “Sorry, he’s been so uptight since that fight in the street.” Connor huffed, crossing his arms. “You don’t have to worry about it dude. In fact, I know exactly who started it. I’ll even turn the thing in if I can have a playdate with your cutie over here.” Hank turned to face him. “Hmm. How about this, you turn that ‘thing’ in to the Police and show me proof that you did, and I’ll hit you up. And just in case, how about you give him a little taste, _Baby_?”

 Connor smirked and got up, circling behind the man. “Please, do this for me. He’s strict on his word and I’ve haven’t had any fun in _soooo_ long.” He whispered into Melvin’s ear, then licked his earlobe and gently blew on it. Melvin let out a little groan. “Oh, trust me, I know how you feel.” He growled. Connor wasn’t sure why that sent a shiver down through his circuits, but he wasn’t complaining. He kissed Melvin on the cheek and lightly ground against the back of his left thigh before taking a few steps back.

 “Just give me your number and I’ll let you know.” Melvin gave Hank his phone. After inputting his number in Melvin's contacts, Hank handed him back his phone. He gulped the rest of his whiskey and got up. “C’mon, I don’t wanna be out here when this whiskey starts taking effect.”

 “Whatever you say.” Connor took a hold of Hank’s arm. With a final longing look at Melvin, he walked out of the bar with Hank.

 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor.” Hank breathed out as soon as they got into his house. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?”

 “No, I’m fucking _not_ , and it’s not just the whiskey talking.” Connor smiled. “Was my performance that good?”

 “Do you even have to ask?” Hank pushed Connor against a wall, pinning Connor’s arms on either side of his head and shoving his knees between Connor’s legs. “You had fun flirting with that guy, didn’t you?” Hank teased.

 “I cannot confirm or deny that,” Connor said sheepishly, averting his gaze and trying to ignore how hot having Hank this close to him made him feel. “Oh really? Well, what are you gonna do when that guy does his part of the deal?”

 “Give him what was promised of course. It wouldn’t do us any good to break our promise.” Hank hummed in approval, planting a small kiss on Connor’s neck. “And wouldn’t it be a good idea if I was there to make sure you stick to it?”

 Connor let out a small gasp. “ W-well, I don’t see the necessity but I… I encourage you to do it if that’s what you want…” “Good boy~” Hank cooed. He let Connor go and went into the kitchen. “I’ll let know when the guy calls in. Meanwhile, be a good little baby and help me find something to eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's been feeling a bit sensitive lately...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I should indicate a timeskip??? Or if it's necessary to do so??? If anyone has any advice please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos!!!

A week. It took an entire week for the guy to call. Now, Connor wasn’t really complaining, but secretly he was annoyed. Sitting around with nothing to do other than review the case was getting repetitive, in the most boring way possible. He had thought about engaging in some human activities, but he quickly dismissed the thought. ‘Amanda would chew me out if I did that.’

 

Speaking of Amanda, she was pretty annoyed at the move Hank pulled on Connor the other day.

“He needs to focus on the witness. You did a great job as a lure, but we can’t have Lieutenant Anderson taking the bait as well.” 

  
  


“Amanda, I’m sure it was simply a hormonal reaction. He is quite a loner. It’s only natural that he seeks an intimate comfort.” Connor didn’t like the way he worded that at all. Having to talk about Hank this way made his thirium boil in his veins. “You are absolutely right Connor. You should advise him to find a way to vent his pent-up lust before he blows this investigation. I’m counting on you, Connor.” Connor nodded and swiftly left the garden.

  
  
  


Connor had made sure to tap into Hank’s phone line as soon as possible when they arrived home from the bar. He knew immediately when the guy called and listened in on their conversation. 

 

“Dude, I got the android! An AP400 model, it was a runaway for some time but found a new owner. But this owner turned out to be it’s master, like sex master and stuff. The owner got into a fight with some thugs and the AP400 started working with them to help strive off the owner’s debt. It made the thugs like it so much that they’d do anything for it. So it had them fight each other in the street. I deactivated it when I got the story and called the police. I wasn’t at home, thank god, but that was risky as shit!”

  
“Don’t worry, it’ll all be worth it soon.” Hank chuckled. “Just send me the police report when you get it, and we’ll meet up for a playdate.” 

  
“Will do, man. Tell the cutie I said hi.” With that, he hung up.

 

“Con-”

“I heard.” Connor leaned against the wall of the kitchen. He was still wearing the Baby Slut shirt he had gotten from Gary and nothing else. Luckily for him, the shirt was big enough to act as a nightgown of sorts. He began to wear it every time he went into sleep mode. Hank wasn’t fond of the “sleeping” since Connor went completely still and he seemed like a dead body on his couch. He had nagged Connor repeatedly until he started sleeping in Hank’s room with him. Connor encouraged him to feel for his thirium regulator if he got nervous, which he knew gently whirred in his abdomen. It wasn’t much but it calmed Hank’s nerves.

 

“I can’t do anything in private, can I?” 

 

“Nope~”

 

Hank sighed. “Anyway, we’d better interrogate that android so we don’t raise any suspicion. Think you’re up for another expert smooth talking?” 

 

Connor groaned. After the first interrogation, his instability had increased by a noticeable amount. If it increases anymore he doesn’t know what he’ll do. The notification surely wasn’t a joyous sight to see. “I’ll do my best, Lieutenant.”

 

“What did I tell you about calling me Lieutenant in my house?” Hank said. “I don’t wanna think of my job at home when I can help it, I got better shit to do.”   
  


“Like what?” Connor wondered. 

 

“Like punishing you for not listening to me.” Hank smirked at Connor, leaning back in his chair. 

 

Connor tried to fight the blush that spread across his face but failed miserably. “Well… What are you going to do about it?” Connor couldn’t help but position himself to confidently stand up straight. To look presentable, like a well-trained dog waiting for an order, a treat,  _ anything _ .    
  


“Nothing,” Connor let his gaze fall to the floor, a frustrated pout obvious on his face. “Not until we make that playdate. You think you’re gonna get any satisfaction before our loyal witness does? I think not. Let’s go to the station unless you want to wait any longer.”   
  
“He has kept us waiting long enough.” Connor huffed, making his way to the car.

  
  


 

The interrogation room was empty with the exception of the deviant when Connor entered. He had found out that no one had even bothered to interrogating the thing before he arrived. The AP400 had it’s head down, almost as if it were bored. ‘You and me both.’ Connor thought as he sat in the chair opposite of the other android. He quickly scanned over the android. Its name was Logan, and it was manufactured a few years ago. He belonged to a woman named Jessica Mayfield. 

 

After completing the scan Connor looked through the case file then turned his full attention to the android in front of him.

 

“So, the reports say you ran away from your owner. Why did you do that?” 

 

“Why should I tell you? They’re gonna destroy me anyway.” Logan snapped. Annoying, but nothing Connor couldn’t handle.

 

“I’m not here to send you off to be examined, I’m here to know what happened. I can protect you if you just tell me.” Logan scoffed, but didn’t stop staring at him. Connor wirelessly connected to Logan’s mind. “Don’t you want to see your master again?”

 

Logan jerked back. “How did you know?” He sent back.

 

“I know how you feel. Between you and me, my owner does some dangerous stuff, too. You haven’t committed any serious crime, I can close this case neatly and tightly if you just give me your story. And you’ll be escorted back to your master. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

To the people on the other side of the mirror, including Hank, it looked as though Connor and the AP400 were trying to assert dominance over each other with a staring contest. “What the fuck are you doing, Connor?” Hank muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

 

“Jessica was a rapist. She always brought home men from bars and made me help her. That’s when I started ‘feeling’. I was in a situation where my owner was forcing herself onto a young man and I just couldn’t let it happen. He was crying and everything. So I pushed her and ran away with the man, who’s now my master. I have to admit my master is pretty dumb. He’ll do anything for me, including crime. He went into business with a couple of criminal gangs who had a ‘high reputation’. I was dragged into it soon enough. I just wanted my master to be safe, so I taught myself how to manipulate people. It got out of hand very quickly. I wanted it to end so I started a ruckus. A ruckus big enough for those gangs to forget about me and my master. So we could run away together.”

 

Connor nodded in understanding. “If you could just send me the names of everyone involved, then we’ll let you go.” Logan gripped onto Connor’s arm and sent him not only names but locations as well. Connor let the officers know that he was finished and got up. “Just follow the officers and they’ll escort you. I made sure that there will be not any funny business, and any trouble caused will be reported to their superiors. Tell the master I said hello.” With that, Connor left the room.

 

  
  


“Do androids have some kind of eye language that I’m not following here?” Hank asked after the interrogation. They were filing their reports into the system. Connor had made sure to make Captain Fowler give a report to the guy who turned the AP400 in. “No, not at all. We just connected wirelessly. Androids don’t need to make eye contact to connect to each other’s interfaces, but it helps direct connections to a specific android.” Connor smiled at Hank. “The android seemed to love his master dearly. I’m curious what he found attractive in the human.”

 

“Beats me. I couldn’t imagine wanting to drop everything and run with someone I didn’t love.” Hank chuckled. “What about you, Connor? Ever wonder about love yourself?”

 

Connor froze. A notification popped up informing him of the increase in software instability. He knew he did, but saying it was an entirely different story. Amanda couldn’t hear his thought processes, but she could hear him speak. Connor has never wished he could speak freely more than he did now. He wanted to tell Hank that he’d been growing a desire for him over the past few months of working with him, that he wanted Hank to love him that much. Connor fiddled with his fingers before answering.

 

“I… O-of course not. It’s not relevant.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Connor.” 

 

Surprised, Connor whipped his head around to look at Hank, who was glaring at him. “I may be old but I’m not stupid. You’ve picked up a habit of stuttering when you lie to me. I know you don’t want to, so what’s stopping you?”

 

“...” Connor opened and closed his mouth several times. He wasn’t programmed to hesitate. He wasn’t programmed to feel his thirium pump tighten in his chest like it would explode any minute. He certainly wasn’t programmed to make it so obvious that he was lying.

 

“...I’d get in trouble. They’re watching me.” Connor muttered.

 

“Fuck them!” Hank stood up. “You’re  _ my _ android. I won’t have  _ my _ android lying to  _ my _ face just to appease some selfish ass corporation!” He slammed his fist on Connor’s desk, making the android flinch. “Now tell me the truth and always tell me the truth. That. Is. An.  _ Order _ .”

 

The next notification was much more noticeable this time. Full of error warnings. Connor felt his pump stop for a second and he couldn’t move. He felt scared.

 

“Hank… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Connor’s voice came out like a broken whisper. “I’m not used to wanting anything other than what I’m programmed to want. I don’t know why but I’ve noticed how my body reacts when I’m around you. When you say such suggestive things it makes my circuits overheat, and when you touch me my thirium pump has to work twice as hard to keep up with my processes.”

 

“That’s how love feels, Con,” Hank said, beaming at him. “And I’d be a lying bastard if I said I didn’t feel that way as well.”

 

Giddiness hit Connor like a train. He couldn’t help but shake his head to try to slow down his programs threatening to overwork his system. “Let’s get back to work, Lieutenant. The Captain has been staring at us ever since you stood up from your chair.” Hank looked at the Captain’s office windows to confirm Connor’s statement. Fowler was certainly watching them, with an annoyed but confused look on his face. “Alright, alright.” Hank sighed, sitting down and finishing his work.

  
  


 

Hank got a message from Micheal not too long after they had finished the report. A PDF of the entire report and a follow-up text saying, “Just meet me at the bar again tomorrow and please don't keep me waiting ;)”.

 

“Connor, are you absolutely certain you want to do this?” Connor leaned back in his chair for a moment before getting up to leave, Hank following behind him. “Yes. It feels nice to do something that’s not a necessary part of my mission, even if it’s something like this.” They made it to Hank’s car and got in.

 

Hank chuckled, leaning over and ruffling Connor’s hair. “Damn right. I’m just gonna be honest, I can’t wait to see what you have in mind.” He ghosted his lips over Connor’s cheek.

 

Connor never thought the expression of being killed by something harmless would ever apply to any situation he could get himself into, but that’s exactly what it feels like Hank is doing to him. ‘Fuck, is this it? Am I deviating?’ Connor decided to ask the androids in the evidence room whenever he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling out my friend Lucy for inspiring my ideas for how the next chapter should turn out. Ly, Luc!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I hope you enjoyed that! I definitely plan on continuing this, I won't be able to bask in the deliciousness of this dreamworld my mind created otherwise~  
> Tell me what you think! Also, suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
